


Cold Comfort

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [23]
Category: due South
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on Benton Fraser and Victoria Metcalf during the deadly snowstorm in Fortitude Pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798814) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge prompt "comfort". Title inspired by the Paul Gross movie of the same name.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------

Winter embraces  
This Northern pair  
As they embrace each other;  
The snow might hold them there forever --  
As forever they might hold each other.

The poetry she embodies  
Somehow sustains them  
In conjoined life;  
The world is curtained off in swirling whiteness –  
In whiteness that can either end or start a life.

There is everything warm to lose  
And everything cold to win.  
He puts her cold fingers in his warm mouth  
And lets her coldness enter in.


End file.
